


Crushed

by Melodicnommer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Voltron whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodicnommer/pseuds/Melodicnommer
Summary: A mission goes wrong and Matt finds himself stuck between a rock and a collapsed building. RIP in pieces





	Crushed

The first thing Matt noticed as he regained consciousness, was pain. A lot of pain. His entire body was on fire. An intense pressure was weighing him down as if Voltron itself had landed on top of him. The weight dropped lower with every shaky breath he took. If he wasn’t in so much agony, Matt would have made a joke about feeling like Giles Corey. Unfortunately, he was in quite a lot of pain and panic began to creep in.

“H-help…” He croaked out, hardly more than a whisper. 

The air around him was thick with dust, making him itch to cough. Even the slightest movement brought him pain, but his body’s automatic responses didn’t seem to care as his next breath caught in his throat and he coughed. 

His sputtering quickly turned to a sharp cry as pain shot through his body from his stomach. Now that he was more focused on it, his entire lower back was screaming compared to the duller aches everywhere else. Something was very wrong down there.

“Matt!”

He heard familiar voice call his name, but he couldn’t place who they were. They sounded scared.

“Oh no, Matt!”

“Get Shiro!”

“What happened??”

“The building… it collapsed! We’ve got to get him out of there!”

More voices began to fill the air, all shaking with panic. Matt opened his mouth to speak but he couldn’t form any words. A weak groan was all that escaped him, and it quickly turned into another bout of coughing.

“Hunk, lift the beams so we can pull him out!”

“You got it.”

There was a creak of metal and the weight on his back lessened slightly, but with it white-hot pain shot through is body and he shrieked.

“Wait stop! Hunk stop!!”

The weight dropped back down and he screamed again, but the pain dulled quickly.

“Oh god I’m so sorry I didn’t mean….”

“It’s not your fault Hunk, but there must be something lodged in his back… We can’t pull him out like that.”

“Let’s try to clear some of the rock then, so he can breath.”

“Good idea.”

The ground around him shifted, allowing a bit of cold air to reach him. He sucked it in gratefully, trying to keep himself from coughing again and jostling whatever was causing him so much pain. His eyes fluttered and he tried to open them but dust and dried blood made it impossible to see.

A soft hand grasped his own, the one that was stuck out in front of him awkwardly. The hand squeezed slightly as a soft voice spoke.

“Hold on Matt. Just a few more minutes, we’re going to get you out of there. Just a few more minutes I promise. Just please hold on.”

The voice sounded so warm and familiar, but he just couldn’t get his mind to connect the dots. It was comforting though, and sounded like home. He concentrated on their hand and tried not to think of the throbbing pain his body was experiencing.

What seemed like an eternity passed before another voice interrupted the silence. They sounded out of breath.

“Team! I’m here. How is he?”

“Not good. We can’t get him out. There’s something stuck in his back.”

“Shit… If i can get at it I can try to cut it loose.”

“He’s really stuck though and when Hunk lifted the beams it hurt him even more.”

There was a beat of silence, before a deep sigh.

“It’s the only way we can get him out. Hunk, will you do it?”

“I wish I didn’t have to, but yes…”

“Get back Pidge.”

The hand holding Matt’s vanished and he was jolted out of his moment of calm with yet another wave of pain. It lasted longer than before and he screamed in agony. His body felt like it was being ripped apart at the seams. Tears streamed down his face and the pain continued to grow until he felt a flash of heat and the weight on his back finally lifted completely. Fresh air washed over him as all the energy drained out of his body. He tries to see past the throbbing pain in his back but he can feel darkness begin to creep up on his mind. The voices around him became muffled like he was under a blanket.

“…s really pale.”

“…st a lot of blood.”

“…elp me lift hi…”

He barely registered the feeling of hands around him and didn’t stir when the ground disappeared from under him, before unconsciousness enveloped him and the world faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more to this but, enjoy this first little drabble.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @whumptron


End file.
